Truth or dare
by Sweetpea733
Summary: Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death The Kid all sit in Maka and Souls apartment playing games.


Truth or Dare - Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz

They all sat around the table, talking and eating dinner. Black star was standing on the couch and yelling about how awesome he was. Then, all of a sudden he fell silent. A few of them looked up to make sure he didn't die or fall of the couch.

He stood with a huge smile on his face. Maka and Tsubaki traded looks. "How about we play a game!" He said getting off the couch and taking his seat at the table. They all stared at him, afraid of the answer to the question.

"What game?" Kid asked.

"Truth or dare." He smiled even bigger. Before anyone could agree or deny, he called "Soul, I dare you to run around the block completely naked except a bra."

"What?! I cant do that!"

"Its a dare, you need to."

"B-But, Its cold! Ill catch a cold!"

"You'll be fine."

"I-I don't have a bra."

"Maka! Lend soul a bra."

She ran to the room and brought him a black thin lace-like one. He stared at it. "You wear this?"

"Sure. No one ever sees it. Its fine. Go put it on."

"I-" He realized he wasn't gonna get out of it. "Fine…"

He went to change. When he came back in, he was completely naked, tightly clutching himself to not allow anyone to see him. He slowly waddled outside, and began to jog.

"Soul! Put your hands down!" Black star yelled

"That wasn't part of the deal!" He screamed back. Once he came back, his face was bright red. None of them was sure if it was because of the cold, or because he was embarrassed. He went into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

"Soul, wheres my bra?"

"Its, um- in the bathroom."

She went in to get it. "No, its not? Where did you put it?"

"Its on the floor." He began to get red again.

"No, its not." Maka then came back to the table and bared Souls sholder. Across the pail flesh was a black strip of lace. "Soul! Give it back!" His face was bright red

"It fit nice…" He said under his breath. He took it off then. They began to play again.

"Black star, I dare you to sit here for the rest of the game in Maka's bra and underwear. "

"Fine…" He walked over to the bathroom after Maka gave him the clothes.

When he came back, he needed to readjust himself every few seconds to keep it so no one saw him falling out of the underwear.

"Soul-"

"You can't do soul again!" Kid yelled.

"Fine then, you. I dare you to go mess up everything in the kitchen so nothing is symmetrical."

"What?! I cant do that!"

"It doesnt matter. I dared you."

"Damn it… Liz, do something!"

"Sorry Kid. I can't." Liz said smiling. " Its a dare." Patty began to giggle.

"But I," He looked at his feet and sighed "Fine…." He walked into the kitchen and slowly moved things around, Opening draws, moving utensils. Once he was done, he came back on the verge of tears.

Once he collected himself, "Liz, I dare you to put everything back how it was in the kitchen.

Thats a stupid dare, Kid." She said getting up. She put everything back how it first was. "Black Star, I dare you to take all the clothes off of soul." She paused for a moment. "With your teeth."

Both souls and Black Stars mouths fell open.

What?!" They yelled in unison.

"You heard me."

"Oh, no." Kid said.

"Neither of us are gay. Neither of us can do this."

"Its a dare," she smiled. " You need to."

They looked at each other, shocked. Black Star still in a bra, and covering his crotch, slowly got up and walked to soul. He took of his headband first, which was of course easier than anything else he had on. They all began to giggle when Black Star took the zipper of souls jacket into his mouth, and pulled it down. Black Star finished undressing him out of everything except his boxers and stood up.

"Nope," Liz said, "Everything."

"What?! I can't sit here naked!"

"And I dont want to be that close to his crotch!"

"Do it. Its a dare." Liz had a sneaky smile on her face.

Black Star looked at Soul again. They both looked very pale. He went down to his thighs and soul covered himself before anyone could see him. Yet again he sat completely naked in front of his friends. Black star sat back down.

"My turn." He gave Soul a wicked smile. 'I dare you to move your hands."

"Your an ass…" He slowly moved his hands. Everyone stared. He definitely wasn't small. Maka's face turned bright red but she didn't look away. "Alright liz." Soul said looking bad and crossed his legs, trying to cover something. " I dare you to take all the clothes off of Tsubaki. With your mouth."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes got huge as they both went pail. She slowly got undressed by Liz and tried to cover herself as well as she could, but it didn't work well. Soul got a major nosebleed. "Liz," Tsubaki asked "Can I have your dare to ask."

Sure. Im getting sick of this game."

"Thanks." she smiled at soul with a smile that would scare a serial killer.

Oh no, im fucked he thought.

"Soul, I dare you to undress maka, and go into the bedroom with her." Maka, if possible, turned redder.

"Common, we know your dating." Kid said.

Black Star and Patty had begun to laugh, "And none of us are under the impression you haven't done it yet." Patty giggled

Soul looked down at his feet. "We haven't... I can't, note hiss out guys..."

"We never said what you were suppose to do in there. We just said you need to stay in there for five minutes." Tsunami said softly. "You could sit on opposite sides of the room if you wanted to."

Soul undressed Maka. he was sure they could all see him getting hard as she slowly lost more and more clothes. The smell of her, just the sweet, musty smell that came from her when he grabbed onto her underwear with his teeth completely consumed him. She was getting wet. Just from the smell and that fact, he had to use all of his willpower not to jump on her, even with all their friends watching and consume her.

Maka then stood up, covering herself the best she could and followed Soul into his room. The room was a total mess. If Kid found it, he would die and come back just to fix it.

Both of them sat on the bed, apart from each other, then soul moved closer. His hand slowly went to touch her thigh. She looked up at him "Soul-" He kissed her. They weren't dating, they had never even kissed before. Maka's eyes slowly closed and she finally began to push into the kiss.

"Maka, I love you…" He said, and kissed her instantly afterwards, afraid of her response. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

She broke away, "I love you too, Soul." He kissed her again. Nothing more was required at that moment. Just kisses.

The door flew open "5 minutes is up lovebirds!" Black Star screamed. All 5 of them stood at the door staring at them.

"Whats wrong with your room!?" Kid yelled. "There's stuff everywhere! What kind of disgusting creature could possibly live in this!?" He ran in and tried to clean.

Soul got up and pushed him out with Maka giggling as she walked out behind them. "Mind you, the 'disgusting creature' is me."

They quickly moved back to the living room. # of them now sat naked, and the other 4 were clutching to their close, hoping no one would ask them to strip from them.

"Tsubaki, you need to straddle Black Stars lap for the rest of the game." Soul smiled.

She turned red, but got up to straddle him. Black Star went pail.

Kid and Soul began laughing. No one in history has seen Black Star act so silent.

"Patty, I dare you to put as much ice as you could fit into your shirt."

"What? Ill freeze! And my shirt will be wet, and cold."

"Nope, its a dare, you need to." She smiled.

"Ill give you one of my shirts afterwards if you want." Maka offered.

"Okay…" She stalked off to the kitchen with the rest of them following her. "Wheres the ice?"

Soul opened the fridge for her "Oh…" She grabbed handfuls of it, and put it into her shirt. She screamed, but you could tell more could fit.

"you can fit more Patty." Liz and kid laughed as she grabbed more.

"This isnt fun you guys! Dont make me put anymore! My chest is going numb!"

"Im sure only one or two more handfuls will fit patty, just put them in." She pouted as she grabbed some more ice. Her shirt was already getting wet. They walked back, and Patty's teeth were chattering because of the cold.

They continued to play, until about 3 in the morning. No one else got naked, but Maka decided to sleep in Souls room, because of a "nightmare".


End file.
